Talk:Digimon Wiki
[[Category:Utility| ]] This other place I found another Digimon Wiki called Wikimon (http://wikimon.net/Main_Page). Does it have any connection to Digimon Wiki? Shadoom1 06:51, 23 April 2008 (UTC) :I think so. And it's not very good, might I add. >_> Mistranslations, they called the Shadow Abyss the Shadow Hell. And it's not Register Jungle, it's resister Jungle. Like you're resisting something. With all due respect, Gazimon X 18:52, 29 May 2008 (UTC) ::I recall someone saying that Wikimon suffered a crash a while back and lost a lot of their stuff. We have no official connection with them, but when we were looking for a new home for the Wikipedia articles we did contact them. We were not sure what their copyright policy was, and in the end Wikia looked like a more stable host, so that's where we decided to put our effort. Assuming they're copyright policy is compatible with ours (GFDL), then we could even directly share content (see DW:COPYHELP for how to do this, for any site). If anyone wants to leave them another message, feel free to tell them that we'd love to collaborate or help out or whatever. The great thing about having our content being under the GFDL is that anyone can use it for free, as long as they're willing to let us use any improvements they make to what they used. -- Ned Scott 05:52, 27 July 2008 (UTC) :::Gazimon X, with all due respect, but many of the mistranslations you have seen on that Wiki might be because of the fact that it doesn't use dub terms. While I'm not an expert on Digimon, Abyss sounds less offensive to religious watchers than Hell, thus it might have been changed in the dub. Sega-Sonic 14:25, 7 January 2009 (UTC) :::Yeah, before we get into the "PC" debate - it's because the area uses kanji in it's name for that bit, and so "Abyss" is as good a translation as "Hell". You get the same with with its "Magnetized Quarry" - dubbed as Magnet Mine. The FAQ writer they based it on imply ran the names through babelfish, and its evident throughout his guide.Not even Mr. Lister's Koromon survived intact. 15:16, 7 January 2009 (UTC) :::Anyway, at this point wikimon is basically our Japanese-based sister site. Ainz helps out here all the time, and me and some of the other editors work there as well.Not even Mr. Lister's Koromon survived intact. 15:18, 7 January 2009 (UTC) Its Similar to Digimon Wiki but they are two completely different sites...Digimon Wiki is better.The14thRoyalKnight 18:18, March 13, 2011 (UTC)The14thRoyalKnight Soundtracks? I haven't found any articles about soundtrack yet, so I've been wondering about whether it is allowed to create them. These could contain information like what the songs' names are (including the translation, if the name is non-English), who has written/sung the song, to what season(s) it belongs... And so on. And if it is allowed, I have a second questions: Which soundtracks? Only American? Only Japanese? Only these two? Or all that were ever published (including German and possibly others)? I myself currently have 5 soundtracks, so I could write something about these ones: * Digimon Gold (German) * Digimon Vol. 3 (German) * Digimon Frontier (German) * Digimon - The Movie (American) * デジモンフロンティア キャラクターソング・コレクション「サラマンダー」) (Japanese) -- Toa-Nuva (Profil / Diskussion / Homepage) 15:06, 28 June 2008 (UTC) :Sorry for the really late response, but if you happen to read this: go for it. Go as far and as detailed as you want. As long as it's true, and you can cite a source (I think soundtracks probably have some kind of product number, much like books having ISBNs), then we'll welcome the information. -- Ned Scott 05:41, 27 July 2008 (UTC) Card index pages KrytenKoro asked me on my talk page for assistance on infoboxes for our own card index pages, and I've been trying to think of how to go about it ever since. Technically speaking it should be pretty easy, so the real work is in the layout of the page itself. I have very little knowledge of the card games myself, so I don't know the rules or what common types of information needs to be covered. Between the discussion on my talk page with KrytenKoro and looking at other Digimon fan card index sites, I'm starting to get a feel for it, but I'm thinking maybe we just want a big 'ol brain storm session to figure out these details. In other words, if anyone wants to throw in their input on what they think it should look like, or what kind of information it should have, now is the time to speak up. -- Ned Scott 02:27, 14 September 2008 (UTC) :Well, there is of course the basics, like the card number, the series, the attacks... wait, why am I listing this? *rolls eyes* Alright, basics. And then, I think that maybe we should add information about how to attain the card if it appears in any of the games (especially Card Battle). Also, we can list what are the similar cards, like alternate cards of the same Digimon, which card able to be used to Digivolve into or from all on that card's page. For the article name, we can simply use the card serial, as it is straightforward, instead of having to have multiple of the same Digimon under the same name, which makes it confusing. :Furthermore, I think we should create a few 'lists' (maybe using the original Digimon list as a template) and then listing each and every card (that we can find) under a particular Digimon's name and link. This would allow those looking for a particular Digimon and their cards an easier time. :Of course, I think I remember that some of the US and the Jap cards have the same serials. So I think that may be a tiny problem, but that is easily solved. But even so, there is already plenty of work. - [[User:Digi9346|'Digi9346']] - Today, the Chosen shall fall. Tomorrow, the world... 06:50, 14 September 2008 (UTC) ::Because the English and Japanese card games share many of the same serials, I think we're pretty much going to have to organize it like Megchan does. The way the english card game names the option cards, like "FORCE FX/Red Offensive", would also be solved by naming cards under their name, not serial. Finally, this would eliminate redundancy in "Digivolves from" and "Digivolves to" links between the card articles. ::We could compromise, by having redirects for each card serial that redirected to the appropriate card page. ::The problem with redirects would be for double serials between the English and Japanese card games. Should those be disambigs, or just default redirect to the English cards, or what?Not even Mr. Lister's Koromon survived intact. 11:23, 14 September 2008 (UTC) :::Perhaps we should put links on the pages instead. One that leads to the Jap card and the other that leads to the US one... or was that already what you were implying? - [[User:Digi9346|'Digi9346']] - Today, the Chosen shall fall. Tomorrow, the world... 12:24, 14 September 2008 (UTC) ::For the Cardlists, that would work, but for inter-article links and search terms, we'd still have the problem.Not even Mr. Lister's Koromon survived intact. 13:12, 14 September 2008 (UTC) Todo The major editors of this place really need to get together and set up a todo list, so we can get more work done efficiently, and spread the load around. This is a draft based on my personal todo list, though a lot of it would need community approval first anyway: #Finish the MoS Draft. #Be more vigilant about welcoming new editors and going out into the community to spread the word (might want someone else to do this, I'm not a very friendly person). #Split off all species pages, and fix associated redirects and links. #Rename, remove, and replace images. Create image-naming standard, if possible, and categorize images by fan-fiction, stats, etc. Upload small and large sprite's from the DS games, if one can find a good spriters' site. Possibly upload sprite's from the Wonderswan games. Make sure image's do not have invisible background, to prevent dotting when shrunk. #Figure out how to deal with the Hybrids. #Dump info from Digimon World Dawn and Dusk #Revise Coupling article Guidelines and articles #General cleanup on articles, create redirects for various forms of a character Digimon. #Create articles for prominent members of the franchise and community, such as Akiyoshi Hongo or Vandemon. #Setup partnership with one of the major fansites, or at least, links. #Set up "News" section. #Set up Walkthrough sections for the various games. #Set up Userboxes page, as well as possibly "Digimon Partners" Template, or "Wishlist" Template. More user involvement. #Set up Featured Article/Image process. #Set up Card Encyclopedia for all cards. Have English translation of the cards, maybe Japanese too. #Get more information on the items in the series, including personal items. #Create section on Digimon pages for the official Japanese bio's. #Set up links section to Digimon Channel, etc. #Add rarely-known Digimon like Agumon Hakase, Nise Agumon Hakase, Atamadekachimon, Minidekachimon, Amon & Umon, etc., as well as non-Digimon characters like the Digital Deep Ones, Lord Megadeath, and NEO. —Preceding unsigned comment added by KrytenKoro (talk • ) } :A good list. I really need to become active again! -- Ned Scott 02:00, 26 September 2008 (UTC) ::Anyone who's still interested in this: Please join the discussion at User talk:Ned Scott#Todo list.Give a man a fire and he's warm for a day. But set him on fire and he's warm for the rest of his life. 17:10, 7 October 2008 (UTC) X Antibody X-Antibody or X Antibody?Not even Mr. Lister's Koromon survived intact. 04:14, 23 October 2008 (UTC) Katakana What do we want to do in the following situations: *プチ: Petit (Petitmon even uses it as the official romanization of the kana.) *ハーケン: Hook *ツメ: Claw, but as an original Japanese word in hiragana. Why it's in katakana for Agumon's attack is anyone's guess *ツノ: Horn, same as with claw For Puchi and Ha-ken, it's a direct translation to Petit and Hook, but for Tsume and Tsuno, there doesn't even seem to be any reason for it to be in katakana. Plus, the attacks containing these words also have hiragana/kanji, so they would already be in our "romaji" format. Personally, I think directly translating Puchi and Ha-ken to Petit and Hook would be reasonable, since I don't think they're meant to really sound foreign for those parts - that's just how katakana does it for those two.Not even Mr. Lister's Koromon survived intact. 05:10, 23 October 2008 (UTC) Perfect vs. Ultimate vs. Mega In the US dub, the digimon levels are always referred to as Champion > Ultimate > Mega, while the source material has it as Champion > Perfect > Ultimate. This is even further confused by the existence of 'Super Ultimate' digimon like Arkadimon. I'm assuming that, because it is the most widely used convention on this wiki, the english version is the one that should be applied. Should articles always be edited to conform to this standard (I'm sure I've seen a few that don't do it correctly, and I'm looking for them right now)? I've also seen some sites use 'Champion > Perfect > Mega' to completely avoid the confusion. Rakamon 21:29, 30 October 2008 (UTC) :"Super Ultimate" is the dub term for Digimon above Mega, as evidenced by the D-Tector Susanoomon card. Dub terms are used exclusively on this wiki.Not even Mr. Lister's Koromon survived intact. 22:15, 30 October 2008 (UTC) ::Oh no, I'm aware of that, I just find the nomenclature really non-intuitive because I'm more used to Ultimate referring to Mega level digimon. I was just wondering if the other possibility of a hybridized naming style had been considered, or if policy should always be to refer to Ultimate rather than Perfect. Just thought it was something to think about. Rakamon 22:38, 30 October 2008 (UTC) :::The policy is that Ultimate is used rather than Perfect because this wiki, as an English wiki, places more focus on the US version than the source material. Where differences lie will be noted, but what happens in the English will trump the Japanese in most cases. :::Except for Digimon of Non-Japanese Origin, which are a case in themselves. Lanate (talk) 01:51, 31 October 2008 (UTC) ::Plus, a "hybridized nomenclature" would be non-canon and even more confusing to people from either system.Not even Mr. Lister's Koromon survived intact. 04:07, 31 October 2008 (UTC) Unfinished Business I noticed that someone had begun putting images into the episode guides, but never finished. I'd be willing to finish work on the Digimon Adventure episodes, and maybe even Adventure 02, by adding my own images (provided its okay to have faint channel logos like 'Fox Kids' and Jetix' in the corner - they are good quality images, by the way). Is there a particular style I should be staying with, eg. image size? If anyone has any tips to offer, that would help, too. (I'm new and unfamiliar with the way this site is run, so correct me if I'm doing anything wrong here.) THB 13:17, 9 November 2008 (UTC) :Well, we are currently trying to standardise everything. So if you don't mind, maybe you can try this when you name the images: :(Season Name)(Episode Number)-(Image Number).jpg :So, it will look something like this: :*'Adventure Epi07-5.jpg' :*'Adventure02 Epi41-3.jpg' :*'Tamers Epi50-1.jpg' :*'Frontier Epi01-1.jpg' :As for size and the image placement, you can do this: : :Such Sweet Sorrow is a good example of a nice episode guide, as you would have likely noticed. :Just don't forget to add Category:Episode Images to the summary. And stick to a maximum of 6 images. - [[User:Digi9346|'Digi9346']] - With each end, comes a new beginning... 14:00, 9 November 2008 (UTC) Main Fan page article? http://wikimon.net/Original_Digimon_Super_Entry_Contest This is the pinnacle of fan fiction in our fandom - getting it made official. Do we want this to be the main page, first pointed to page, or what?Not even Mr. Lister's Koromon survived intact. 15:03, 8 December 2008 (UTC) :I think that maybe it will do well as the Fan Main Page. However, I believe we should get it completed first before implementing it. - [[User:Digi9346|'Digi9346']] - With each end, comes a new beginning... 18:36, 8 December 2008 (UTC) Wanted We need to make sure to get up coverage of this, as well.Not even Mr. Lister's Koromon survived intact. 20:12, 9 December 2008 (UTC) In fact, we need to set up DigimonWiki:Wanted, and link to it form the main page, so that we can channel new and aimless editors towards working on new coverage while we (or I, I guess I can't speak for everyone) work on cleaning up and filling the existing coverage.Not even Mr. Lister's Koromon survived intact. 20:13, 9 December 2008 (UTC) Two things 1) Do we want to set up some kind of noticeboard for discussion and information on major changes to the wiki, like Manuals of Style or Featured articles? 2) Check out this. We already seem to want to mention which Digimon appear, and we do the summary and pics. We need to have some kind of infobox to direct between consecutive episodes, so the main differences are: #Do we want to have a specific style for episodes? #Do we want to do quotes? #Do we want to mention errors, dub changes, easter eggs, and trivia? #Do we want to allow humorous captions for episode images? Not even Mr. Lister's Koromon survived intact. 17:57, 26 December 2008 (UTC) Image Notice I need help creating a notice that will automatically display at the top of every page (or every edit summary), along the lines of: "This wiki's images are currently being sorted out. If you find a link to a deleted or missing image and you cannot find a suitable alternative using the "Search" function, please list the article here, and we will replace it as soon as possible." For Bandai images, I'm using Digimon Channel. For Toei images, I'm using the authentic .gif's at DMA. I'm trying to replace anything I delete or redirect, but if you find anything, please just tell me about it. Or, if you know how to correctly upload the images with crediting (to Toei or Bandai), you can do that, too. Thanks, everyone!Not even Mr. Lister's Koromon survived intact. 06:54, 5 February 2009 (UTC) Episode Synopses It seems I've been put in charge of episode pages (at least as far as the Digimon Adventure series is concerned), so I've decided to take advantage of this responsibilty, by asking for help in writing episode synopses. It's probably the hardest part of writing an episode page, as it involves watching (or knowing off by heart) whole episodes from beginning to end, and taking down almost every detail. A lot of synopses have already been written for Digimon Adventure, but to be honest, they could be made longer. A good synopsis should at least be as long as this. It should also avoid spelling mistakes, grammar mistakes, etc. And don't bother starting work on a synopsis if you're not willing to spend a good amount of time on it. As a final note, I'd suggest having the episode playing in another window as you write (perhaps via YouTube or DVD), so as to refer to and spot any minor details. Of course, you can contact me through my talk page if anything's unclear. THB 19:16, 20 February 2009 (UTC) Updates Disambig pages We need disambig pages for Garurumon and Scorpiomon.Not even Mr. Lister's Koromon survived intact. 04:27, 4 April 2009 (UTC) D-Reaper Okay, this week I want to make a real push for this article: #Integrate the info from the Konaka sources listed here. #Do full storyline info for the entire reaper and for each ADR, akin to the Digimon Encyclopedia or tfwiki. Use storylink templates #Get the episodes involving the D-Reaper up to the same standard as And so it begins.... #Have some discussion of the quantum mechanics involved with the character. #Get a better picture of D-Reaper "Chaos", that red stuff. #Categorize the redirects for the various agents and reapers. #Get sources for the "similar concepts" bit. #Look for any appearances of the D-Reaper in Bandai merchandise, or shout-outs from other series. Once we've done that, I think we can port it over to wikipedia, and push for it to be a featured article.Not even Mr. Lister's Koromon survived intact. 10:05, 5 April 2009 (UTC) Tokyopop Manga We seem to be pretty good about info on other manga, but seem to be lacking on the english manga based on the anime (tokyopop manga), usually only referred as the "english manga" or just "manga". Digimon Encyclopedia seems to have a wealth of information on it.. should we use it? --Rad140 19:34, 10 April 2009 (UTC) :Yes. We need sections like thatDigimon: The Musical! Coming whenever I feel like it. 20:09, 10 April 2009 (UTC) ::Guess I'll get on it then... something else to add to my ever-growing to-do list *sigh* ---- "I was thinking we should try to remember what it was like when we were kids." "It's a different world now, Jack." "Yeah, I know." 22:57, 15 April 2009 (UTC) Affiliate Hey, how would we go about setting up an affiliation with wikimon? I didn't know it was possible until I saw the KH wiki do it, but now that I know I think it would be a really great way to show how much they've helped us.Glorious CHAOS! 19:03, 18 May 2009 (UTC) :Why not? But how do we do so? - [[User:Digi9346|'Digi9346']] - Your destruction is inevitable... 06:18, 19 May 2009 (UTC) ::I guess we could contact someone on wikimon, or someone from DATS, and ask. And then, I guess, exchange "link buttons" (those little picture box links that affiliates use) or something like that, and feature them somewhere prominently (ie main page, sidebar) on the wiki.---- Rad140 Grrr.... I'm Wargreymon! Arrrrrrgh! 18:37, 19 May 2009 (UTC) Well,Digimon spirit still has an affiliate button to this wiki, so it is possible-Kazu-12:42,31 August 2009 Eggs We need to check the spellings and info on , and after a no-redirect move to the correct names, merge the info to the main Eggs article.Glorious CHAOS! 05:24, September 17, 2009 (UTC) Digi-Eggs If someone has time to fiddle with it, we really need the images to have the same basic heights. "Widthpx" or "xHeightpx" or "WidthxHeightpx" or "upright" or "upright=Factor". Scale the image to be no greater than the given width and/or height, keeping its aspect ratio. With "upright", scale a thumbnail from its default size by the given factor (default 0.8). Two Frontier Drama CD's? Are Wanting to Tell and Original Story: Things That Want To Be Told the same thing, with the former being a slightly different translation of the former? If so, in the side bar, (the Music Videos category), it should be changed so we're constant, and don't have two different articles about the same drama CD.---- Rad140 Dear vandal, I'm not afraid to rollback your ass. 21:49, October 4, 2009 (UTC) Cast Lists. At Digimon Fanatics, onkei_kun gratefully posted full cast lists (both per season and per episode and movies) for the first four seasons. We should definitely incorporate them ASAP. Can be viewed here---- Rad140 Message 19:17, November 18, 2009 (UTC) : Here's another interesting link to the first Digimon episode at TV.com, which leads onto pages on all the other episodes. They contain all sorts of useful episode info, such as trivia, quotes and even production codes (it's all English dub, but it's something). THB (Talk page) 20:29, November 19, 2009 (UTC) ::Alright, looks like we've got more stuff to add to the ep's now. I would be a tad wary of TV.com though- it seems like anyone can post information about episodes.---- Rad140 Message 00:07, November 20, 2009 (UTC) :::Yeah, actually, you're right. I'm making sure I double-check any trivia, etc., given on TV.com, since I noticed that some of the information is inaccurate. Now that I think about, it would probably be best to forget the production codes. THB (Talk page) 14:27, November 20, 2009 (UTC) Jeri on Featured characters I was editing the Tamers eps, and was wondering, should I put Jeri as a character when only her doppleganger (D-Reaper, eps 41-44) appears? --Link3710 22:18, November 29, 2009 (UTC) :That's a good point. Perhaps you could include Jeri, but then put something like "D-Reaper clone" in brackets next to her name. THB (Talk) 01:58, November 30, 2009 (UTC) Digimon Channel => Digimon Web Right, I f'd up. "Channel" is just part of the hosting address oddity, "Digimon Web" is the site's name. We need to fix this, and while we're at it, we should go ahead and change any links over to the new address.Glorious CHAOS! 10:24, December 21, 2009 (UTC) :To clarify: all links to the digimon dictionary should use the digimon.net address, and the visible part of the link should be of the format: "Digimon Dictionary": japanese name".Glorious CHAOS! 07:11, January 8, 2010 (UTC) Digimon Battle So, anyone on the Mihira server, who wants to help start a "guild" thingy? Lanate and me were going to be on around 9 PM EST, so anyone who's interested, just tell us here and we'll make sure to meet up with you tonight. Cheers!Glorious CHAOS! 18:41, March 18, 2010 (UTC) :Can you do guilds (and tags) in-game? Or is it more an outside of game thing, saying you're part of a guild in the game? Would you mind signing me up even though I can't make it (nor do I have an account or the game installed). And on that note, is the game any good? I've played a couple MMORPGs, but never really liked them that much (seemed kinda pointless to me) or got into them.---- Rad140 Vandals have created some of the biggest disasters and most horrid things to have ever exsisted (Message) 21:21, March 18, 2010 (UTC) ::There seems to be a guild functionality, but I'm literally starting the game now. Registering and signing up is literally a few button clicks, though, so you can get it done in maybe three minutes (not including client download).Glorious CHAOS! 01:05, March 19, 2010 (UTC) :::Is anyone on...? I just go back from dinner. Lanate (talk) 02:00, March 19, 2010 (UTC) :::I'm Aire on Majira. Lanate (talk) 02:09, March 19, 2010 (UTC) ::::Majira? Darn. Is it possible to switch over to that, or do I have to restart? Also, my ID is KrytenKoro, but my nick is just Kryten.Glorious CHAOS! 02:28, March 19, 2010 (UTC) :::::I don't think you can transfer chars... But I'll head over there and play too if you want. Lanate (talk) 02:31, March 19, 2010 (UTC) I've joined via Majira under the name THB. THB → Talk ← 18:07, March 19, 2010 (UTC) Kudos ...to whoever made the new look and the nifty background image. My hat's off to you, sir. :Thanks. THB → Talk ← 14:29, May 25, 2010 (UTC) This Page Now that we have the forum, what do we need this page for? I guess it's good as a noticeboard, but I can't think of anything else. THB → Talk ← 19:18, June 8, 2010 (UTC) Quotes I think we should add quotes to pages. I can add a template for them. -- User:PhaethonZer0fNothing :The episode articles already have quote sections.Glorious CHAOS! 04:20, June 17, 2010 (UTC) ::Yeah, there is, but a lot of episodes don't have complete quotes sections. Anyone is welcome to add to them. You'd have to ask THB if there's a template for it; I don't know.---- Rad140 (Message) 18:15, June 17, 2010 (UTC) Featured Fanon? I just had a thought. Alot of us put quite alot of effort into our fanons, but worry if nobody reads them. Maybe this problem can be resolved if we put a featured Fanon Article on the front page every time the featured article is updated? - Thanks ^_^ --Digital Tamer 21:01, June 19, 2010 (UTC) :By "fanon", do you mean fan work (like fan art, fan fiction, etc)? The pages we do have on fan works vary greatly in quality, (and almost none of them are up to be any kind of featured article on the front page) and there aren't that many of them. Some of us have suggested to post your work around the Internet (FanFiction.net is great for fan fiction, and there all all kinds of Digimon communities on LiveJournal). That also ensures the largest possible audience reads them. I think the general consensus around here is that people can post such things on here, and we've made pages for that, but we're not really the place for that kind of stuff. For example, I go to LiveJournal for more Digimon fan-oriented material.---- Rad140 (Message) 21:17, June 19, 2010 (UTC) ::That is a good point. Most of the Fan Articles are pretty empty. I was referring to the bigger, fuller ones, however. Like the Series Synposises or Characters. Like, for example my own Digimon Adventure 2010 or Digimon Hunter Games. Fanfiction and sites like that are good for fanfics but maybe if there was a featured Fanon Article, it could be like my examples. -Thanks for the feedback ^_^ --Digital Tamer 21:20, June 19, 2010 (UTC) Digimon Uncensored For those of you who don't know Digimon Uncensored has been moved to a new location at http://www.digimon-uncensored.com/ so the links have to be updated. However since the summaries haven't been completely moved yet, some links will not work at the moment. Since I don't have time for this now I decided to post this message if anyone wishes to update any available links which are just a few. -Adv193 22:56, July 24, 2010 (UTC) Japanese vs. English themes I see so much of these on YOUTube, noW I wanna know what you guys think. i'm not looking to start a war, or have somebody change my opinion, i just wanna know what you guyys think. To me, the Japanese sound and overall are better. But the Frontier theme was so awesome when I was little! But the opening for the first three english versions...could've done ALOT better. but that's what i think. what do you guys think? Also check out my fan-fic Digimon Spirits Edge-a frontier sequel. :This would probably be better off in the Forums. Also, don't forget to sign your posts using ~~~~ or the signature button.---- Rad140 (Message) 18:18, July 28, 2010 (UTC) :thanks. I'll try that. But what about the signature button? I mean, how do I use that? I jus joined aso it's sorta confusing. it'd REALLY help 'cause I can't link my homepage to my fan-fic. but still, thanks. Picture for DarkKnightmon (normal mode) I found a picture for the DarkKnightmon. Knowing that you didn't have a picture already i was going to upload it but i am not one of the required positions to upload a picture. I know that this is DarkKnightmon because in the opening song to Digimon Xros Wars The shadowed figure behind Nene Amano is the same figure as this. So I would like to give the picture to someone who can actually upload it. p.s. Sparrowmon is the other "unknown" digimon behind her that DigiXroses to DarkKnightmon. :That image really isn't very high quality, so we're either going to use the full screenshot, or wait for the official Bandai picture.Glorious CHAOS! 23:17, July 30, 2010 (UTC) Against the rules? Another Question Hey there, it's me DarkBabyface. I edited some Digimons articles and added the header Digimon Revolution Wars RPG which is my RPG. It has been erased now. Did a simple person erased that, or is it against the rules and an administrator did it? Thanks for editing this and giving me an answer. :Only officially licensed products can be in the mainspace. If you want to cover your fangame in the Fan: section, you may.Glorious CHAOS! 02:37, August 9, 2010 (UTC) ::I did it. It's not deleted, just moved to Fan:Digimon Revolution Wars RPG, and it's all there.. Like Kryten said, anything that's not official (fanfction, ideas, fan games) needs to be in the Community/fan section with the "Fan:" tag in front of it. It's actually one of the rules here. And please sign your posts.---- Rad140 (Message) 03:13, August 9, 2010 (UTC) Thanks for the information, by the way, it means that for example for Agumon I need to make a page Fan: Agumon (RPG) or something like that, right? --- DarkBabyface Digimon Savers Under anime on the main page, shouldn't the names Digimon Savers and Digimon Data Squad be reversed? For the rest of the titles, the Japanese name is the top name while the dub name is in parentheses. CloneWarrior 10:53, August 21, 2010 (UTC) This page It's been bothering me that the main page doesn't actually have its own discussion page, since the default page (i.e. this page) is being used as a talk page for general topics. What do people think of using "Talk:Digimon Wiki/Main page" for main page discussion - does that sound okay? THB → Talk ← 17:59, September 10, 2010 (UTC) Your wikia is in danger The wikia staff are planning to impose a mandatory skin on all wikia sites that would disrupt the encyclopedic nature in its basic form. More info in the following links. Your_First_Look_at_the_New_Wikia Experience_the_new_Wikia Important_Updates_on_Wikia's_New_Look Wikia's_new_look_-_FAQ http://community.wikia.com/wiki/The_new_look_2 :The main admins are already aware of this, but thanks for the warning. THB → Talk ← 20:26, October 5, 2010 (UTC) ::Hi, I just wanted to stop by and see if there were any questions here from the community. I noticed that there wasn't a custom theme or wordmark added, so I quickly added one. Please take this as a starting point, but not the end all be all. There is a lot of great customizations that can be done, so please let me know if you have any questions or need help. Cheers, --Sarah (Help Forum) (blog) 21:02, October 19, 2010 (UTC) ::::Just as a reminder, I'd really like it if the main editors could get together soon so we can discuss whether to move the wiki or not. I think, with the size of our wiki, Shoutwiki or wikii could hold us pretty well, but we need to decide whether the community actually wants to move.(ಠ_ೃ)﻿ Bully! 21:28, October 19, 2010 (UTC) :::::I don't know... there's a real feeling of inevitability here. Even if we move to ShoutWiki, they'll probably end up going the same way as Wikia eventually. Seems like whatever we do, we're going to have problems, be it now or later on. On the other hand, I'll admit, this new skin is a bit of a pain. For the moment, I think if ShoutWiki is an option, then at the least, one of the admins should head over there ASAP and reserve the name for our wiki before someone else does. THB → Talk ← 08:53, October 20, 2010 (UTC) ::::Sorry if I sound kind of irritated, but I feel like I'm talking to myself here. I really don't think this is an issue we should be putting on hold. I've started a proper discussion here on the forum. Let's try and get this out of the way now, so we won't have to deal with it later. THB → Talk ← 15:09, October 24, 2010 (UTC) First Digimon Can someone help me find for me the Digimon Version 1 for mobile Java version? Or any version?--User_talk:Ericard 14:31, November 26, 2010 (UTC) :No.(ಠ_ೃ)﻿ Bully! 21:33, November 26, 2010 (UTC) amv hey everyone, check out my digimon amv, it's been featured so it's worth watching :) http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6wFDjzmpZbs --Smilewolfy 02:14, January 4, 2011 (UTC) digimon idea im writing a fan fic with the main bad guy, a former digidestiend who died in the digital world, and was reborn as a digital being, and was looking for warrior like beings for his minions. i can across some megaman pics and thought they looked cool but wanted digimon fans to help me decided if they would make good digimon (they actually going to be more like gennai and rhythm). Wrong Evolutions Sealsdramon digivolves into Tankdramon, I'm almost positive about that, can you guys change that? you guys also have the Dracmon doesn't digivolve into Sangloupmon, then into Matadormon, and then further into GranDracmon. And GinRyumon also digivolves into Hisyarumon. Why did you guys exclude these digivolutions? :DW:EVOLVE. 22:14, June 21, 2011 (UTC)